Mientras ella me necesite
by EspejoNight28738
Summary: Ingrid, nuestra hija se casa hoy. Se ve hermosa en ese vestido, y se está casando con alguien que en serio la ama. Si tan solo pudieses estar aquí para verla... Anko Family, Nyo!Noruega y Nyo!Islandia, con menciones de Nyo!China.


Desperté con una tos muy fuerte y un agudo dolor el pecho, tardé un largo rato en recuperarme lo suficiente para poder salir de mi cama y llegar a la cocina. Desayuné en silencio, esta vez no prendí la radio para hacerme compañía. Tendría que acostumbrarme al silencio en mi casa, ahora sería siempre así.

Emily me dejó una nota en la mesa, diciendo que se había ido muy temprano con sus amigas a la peluquería, y que volvería luego para ponerse el vestido. De aquí partiríamos a la iglesia, donde su futuro esposo la estaría esperando.

Fui a la sala y tomé la foto sobre la mesa de centro. Conocía esa foto a la perfección, la había visto miles de veces. Ahí estaba Ingrid cargando a nuestra hija de apenas unos meses, con la sonrisa más brillante que le había visto alguna vez. Sentía tanto la presencia de mi amada en esa imagen que en ocasiones como ahora, acudía a ésta por consejo.

― ¿Estará lista? Sé que ese chico, León, la ama, pero no creo que sea suficiente para ella. Nadie es suficiente para mi bebé… mi bebé de veinticuatro años. Que coincidencia, tu tenías la misma edad cuando nos casamos, ¿o no? ―Parecía un loco hablándole a la foto, pero me hacía bien. Ingrid y yo fuimos amigos desde que tengo memoria, incluso veinte años después de su muerte sigo sin saber cómo vivir sin ella para ayudarme, aconsejarme, y regañarme cuando fuera necesario.

A muchos les costaba ver similitudes entre Emily y yo, pero es que ella era la viva imagen de su madre, tanto en lo físico, como en el carácter. Tenía su sensatez, su madurez y carácter. "Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti" le digo a menudo, pero es que no podría ser más cierto, Ingrid estaría tan orgullosa de ella como yo.

Otro fuerte ataque de tos me obliga a dejar la foto en su sitio. Después de eso, decidí bañarme y arreglarme. No sería por mí que llegaríamos tarde a la boda de mi hija.

Un par de horas después, me encuentro fuera del cuarto donde se estaba arreglando mi hija. Teníamos que irnos pronto, pero primero quería hablar con ella.

Me abrió la puerta y en cuanto entré tuve que contenerme para no romper en llanto. Ella se veía tan hermosa. Su pelo, su vestido, sus ojos llenos de emoción, toda ella era una verdadera maravilla. Se veía como toda una mujer, pero yo no podía evitar verla también como esa niña pequeña que no quería quitarle las llantas pequeñas a su bicicleta, que pintaba con las manos y jugaba en el lodo hasta que la obligaba a bañarse.

―Lili, Mei, ¿podrían dejarme un momento a solas con mi hija? ―Pregunté a las amigas de mi hija, que ya tenían sus vestidos de damas de honor puestos. Ellas asintieron y salieron, dejándome solo con Emily.  
Me apresuré a abrazarla, con cuidado de no arruinar su peinado o maquillaje.

― ¿No se supone que la novia es la que debe estar emocional? ―Me preguntó con su tono molestón de siempre. Pero había algo más ahí, una felicidad que apenas podía ser contenida.

―No. Yo tengo más derecho, es mi niña la que me está dejando por otro más joven y más guapo―dije, tratando de hacerla sonreír. Y lo logré.

Sabía que ella se estaba muriendo de los nervios, pero no lo diría, ella prefería guardarse sus emociones para sí misma. Así que mejor me alejé y le sonreí.

―Tengo un regalo para ti― le anuncié sin más.

Saqué el regalo en cuestión de mi bolsillo y dejé unos segundos a su vista para que lo reconociera. Emilia tiene muy pocos recuerdos de su madre, la mayor parte de su vida solo fuimos ella y yo, pero sabía que reconocía el objeto.

―El broche de mi madre…― afirmó algo insegura. Tenía razón, pero ya no era solo un broche. Tomé el, ahora collar, de la cadena y se lo colgué. Una cruz de oro, sólo eso. Pero era lo único que aún tenía de ella, además de las fotos y los recuerdos.

―Sé lo regalé el día antes de nuestra boda. No hubo una vez en los siguientes once años que la viera sin él― esperé un momento antes de seguir, buscando las palabras que quería―. Sé que no recuerdas mucho de Ingrid, ella murió cuando tenías a penas cuatro años, pero te amaba más que a nada, y estoy seguro de que hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber podido estar contigo en tu día especial ― iba a decir más, pero otro ataque de tos me detuvo. Afortunadamente, ella seguía absorta en su mente, mirando el collar.

― ¿Por qué me lo das? Es todo lo que te queda de ella. ―A pesar de sus palabras, podía asegurar que le gustó el regalo. Emily nunca sintió la falta de atención o amor paternal, me aseguré de ello, pero aun así podía ver en sus ojos cuando veía una foto de Ingrid o le platicaba de ella, que le dolía que no estuviera aquí o no tener recuerdos de cuando estaba viva.

― Porque yo voy a entregarte a tu futuro esposo, Ingrid no me perdonaría que no la dejara acompañarte también ― le aseguré―. Además, yo tengo una vida de recuerdos con ella, y la tengo presente incluso cuando no quiero. La sigo amando día tras día, no necesito su broche para eso.

Emily se quedó callada un rato, como si estuviera pensando en algo, yo solo la miraba y esperaba no echarme a llorar. Estaba decidido a esperarme a la boda para el llanto, aunque fuera difícil.

―Papá…― empieza a preguntarme con algo de miedo― ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que mamá era la indicada? ― Me pareció tan lindo y predecible de ella eso, preguntarme poco antes de casarse "cómo me di cuenta", que no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa. ¿Cuántas veces le habría contado ya la misma historia? Es probable que, a estas alturas, ella se la supiera mejor que yo.

―No fue difícil. Un día me levanté de la cama y ella estaba junto a mí. En ese momento sólo éramos amigos, ella se había quedado a dormir en mi casa por una tormenta de nieve. El punto es que la vi, dormida, despeinada, y con baba seca en la cara, y supe que no podía haber nadie más que ella― sonreí por el recuerdo de esa madrugada, tantos años atrás―, solo eso. No había otra opción, ninguna otra podía ser para mí. Ahí lo supe.

Ella volvió a quedarse callada, lo cual era un poco más raro. Ella siempre tendría un comentario para esa historia. "Quiero sentir eso algún día", me dijo la primera vez, "Eso suena mucho más romántico que la basura que leo", comentó en otra ocasión. Pero ahora estaba callada, así que supe que era el día en que me tocaba continuar la historia.

―Unos meses después, todo el mundo lo sabía, menos ella. Cada día estaba más enamorado y hubiera dado lo que sea por saber si ella me correspondía. Tiempo después, un amigo que se había ido unos años a Suecia regresó a la ciudad, y me preguntó si éramos novios. Obviamente le dije que no, pero le pregunté por qué lo creía. Es decir, llevaba menos de doce horas aquí―. Mi hija se mostraba muy sorprendida de esta continuación de la historia, ya que nunca se la había platicado. Pero sabía que era el momento indicado para hacerlo ―. El respondió que cuando nos mirábamos, parecía que el resto del mundo había dejado de existir para nosotros. Esa fue la primera vez que tuve la certeza que tenía una posibilidad con ella.

Emily parecía no entender de todo el asunto. Es obvio que parecía una adición sin sentido a la historia de siempre, pero es que no estaba prestando la suficiente atención.

― ¿Por qué les di mi bendición cuando León vino a pedir tu mano? ― Se notaba que ella seguía sin entender qué estaba pasando. Pero suspiró y vi su ceño fruncirse, señal de que trataba de hacer memoria.

―Dijiste que… oh, ya veo. ― "Dijiste que lo permitías porque, cuando nos mirábamos, el resto del mundo parecía dejar de existir para nosotros." Ella no completó la idea, pero no fue necesario, ahora entendía. Cuando me preguntó por Ingrid, buscaba alguna manera que le confirmara que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Yo le había dado la respuesta tiempo atrás.

―Gracias― fue todo lo que Emily dijo después de eso, pero lo dijo con una nueva convicción. Estaba segura de con quién se estaba casando, y eso me hacía increíblemente feliz. Le entregué el ramo y la abracé una vez más.

De ahí nos fuimos a la camioneta que había rentado para hoy, y partimos a la iglesia. La podía notar nerviosa, pero eso estaba bien, era natural. Yo mismo estuve a punto de desmayarme el día de mi boda. El camino fue en silencio, pero no necesitábamos palabras, todo ya estaba dicho. Aunque mentiría que no aprecié el que ella, no solo se dejara el collar con la cruz puesto, sino que lo tomó entre sus manos todo el viaje. Como si también estuviera buscando que su madre la confortara.

Escoltar a mi niña hasta el altar, fue una de las cosas más difíciles que hice hecho en mi vida. Ella estaba lista para irse del nido, de eso estaba seguro, pero yo nunca estaría listo para verla irse. Aun así, en cuanto ellos cruzaron miradas, pude comprobar una vez más que era el chico correcto. Puede que no fuera suficiente para mi hija, pero es lo más cerca que podría estar alguien de serlo.

La ceremonia pareció durar un parpadeo, ellos se besaron y se fueron de ahí. No pude evitar llorar un poco con eso, no estaba muy seguro como es que mi suegro había aguantado tan bien todos esos años atrás. Ver a tu hija, tu pequeña niña a la que has amado desde que el día que nació, y a la que trataste de cuidar de todo en este mundo, alejarse de ti con su ahora esposo, era sin duda un golpe fuerte. Pero al mismo tiempo, era lo más feliz que había estado en mucho tiempo. Porque ella era feliz, y solo eso importaba.

Pude haberme quedado viendo la puerta por la que se acababan de marchar por horas, pero mi pecho volvió a doler y la tos regresó. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para ocultarlo, y con una sonrisa empecé a saludar un par de invitados, antes de irnos a la fiesta.

Fue mi deber, junto con los padres de León, recibir a cada uno de los invitados a la fiesta y decirles donde se tenían que sentar, así que no pensé en demasiadas cosas en ese tiempo. Pero en cuanto volvieron a entrar los novios, con un elegante retraso, volví a abrazar a mi hija y lo dije lo mucho que le deseaba que fuera feliz, en serio lo hacía.

Luego llegó el momento del discurso. Había estado pensando por semanas lo que quería decir, pero no encontraba las palabras. Ahora, frente a todos los invitados y los novios, tuve muy claro que debía decir.

―No creo que haya un momento más difícil para un padre que ver a su hija casarse. Tanta felicidad, pero tanta nostalgia. Siento que fue ayer que le contaba todos los cuentos de Christian Andersen, aunque se los supiera de memoria, antes de dormir. O cuando me convenció de comprar ese pájaro del demonio cuando tenía diez años. Aún tengo cicatrices de tratar de alimentarlo. Pero no me importa cuántos años tenga, para mí siempre será mi niña pequeña, y le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo en esta nueva etapa. Y para el novio; León, puede que ya no sea tan joven como antes, pero tengo un hacha en mi ático, y no dudaré en usarla si le causas algún daño a mi hija. ―Esa última parte hizo que todo el mundo se riera, inclusive yo, pero lo decía muy enserio― Un brindis, por los novios, ¡Salud!

Todos brindaron, los novios cortaron el pastel, y tuvieron su primer baile. Fue muy lindo, ambos estaban nerviosos y tropezaron varias veces, pero sus sonrisas no desaparecieron de sus caras.  
Ah, el amor, cuando dos personas se amaban tanto, parecía que todo el mundo estaba feliz. Nadie podía sentirse desgraciado cuando personas eran tan felices.

Terminaron su primer baile, y me acerqué a mi hija para que bailara conmigo ahora. León se alejó y fue por su madre para bailar con ella.

Bailando con Emily, me sentí como cuando apenas le estaba enseñando. Era muy pequeña y siempre me pisaba. Ahora, tantos años después, ella me seguía pisando, pero no era tan pequeña.

― ¿Estás bien, papá? ― me pregunta ella, y es solo ahí cuando me doy cuenta de que volví a empezar a llorar. Nunca fui muy bueno escondiendo mis sentimientos.

―Nunca estaré preparado para dejarte ir, Emily, ningún padre lo está. ―Ella detiene el baile para abrazarme, y también empieza a llorar. Aunque menos que yo.

―Estaré bien, papi, te aseguraste de criarme bien. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, mamá también estaría orgullosa de ti―. Escucharla llamarme "papi" fue algo duro. Hace años que no me llamaba así, y hacerlo ahora que estaba dejándola ir no ayudaba a parar mis lágrimas.

―Lo sé ―. Fue todo lo que respondí.

Reanudamos el baile, y cuando la canción terminó la regresé a su esposo. No dije nada, pero él entendió mis pensamientos.

―Gracias por dejarme cuidar de ella, señor Køhler― me dijo el muchacho.

―Dime Matthias, León, ahora somos familia―. Les sonreí a los dos y me retiré de la pista de baile.

Estuve atendiendo a los invitados el resto de la noche, pero mi pecho empezaba a doler y mi garganta se me estaba irritando por la tos. Chun-Yan la madre de León, me insistió varias veces que mejor regresara a mi casa, que ella se podía encargar. Pero no podía preocupar de esa forma a Emily, así que continué disimulando mi malestar el resto de la noche. Para cuando la fiesta acabó, los novios hace rato se habían marchado, ahora estaban de camino a su luna de miel.

Me subí a mi coche y empecé a manejar con intenciones de ir a mi casa. Afortunadamente ya no había nadie en las calles a estas horas, porque mi cabeza estaba en otro lugar, y en otros tiempos.

― _¡Papi! ¡Mami! En la escuela hice un dibujo de los tres― dijo mientras nos mostraba a mi esposa y a mí el dibujo, hecho con sus mejores habilidades de una niña de tres años._

― _Es precioso, Emy― le respondió Ingrid, tomando el dibujo en sus manos― y merece estar en un lugar especial._

 _Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al refrigerador, el mejor lugar para poner el dibujo de nuestra hija. Mientras Emily miraba con emoción su dibujo, la tomé por la espalda para cargarla. Ella empezó a reír, y yo también. Ingrid solo esbozó una sonrisa y nos abrazó a los dos. Ambos amábamos con locura todo lo que hacía su hija, no encontraban mayor felicidad que la de tener una hija tan maravillosa._

― _¿Por qué mami ya no va a volver?_ _―Me preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos, y no supe cómo responderle. Yo tampoco sabía cómo pasó. En la mañana, ella se veía tan bien como siempre, y se despidió de nosotros como cualquier otro día, ¿cómo saber que un borracho chocaría con ella de camino a su trabajo?_

 _¿Y cómo explicarle a una niña tan pequeña eso?_

― _Porque ahora será maestra en el cielo, hay muchos niños que la necesitan. Pero recuerda que ella querría estar aquí con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? ―Me costaba trabajo no llorar, pero tenía que ser fuerte por mi niña, ella me necesitaba._

 _Durmió en mi cama esa noche, al igual que en las que restaban del mes. No fue hasta muchos años después, cuando tenía solo un vago recuerdo de su madre, que le dije la verdad.  
Ese día ella entendió varias cosas.  
Aunque la principal fue que, por fin entendió por qué la gente decía que su padre bebía tanto, pero ella no recordaba haberme visto nunca tomar un sorbo de alcohol._

 _Cuando ella cumplió quince años, tuvo su primer corazón roto. Yo, como padre, quería ir a romperle la cara al chico. Pero me contuve, no solo porque me metería en problemas, sino porque era de esos momentos donde tenía que estar con Emily. Ella no tenía una madre con quien hablar de eso, pero me tenía a mí, y yo me esforzaba porque eso fuera suficiente._

 _Así que llamé a una amiga del trabajo para pedirle consejos, "helado, películas, y déjala llorar", fue lo que me respondió. Y eso fue lo que hice, compré helado, y me quedé con ella todo el día viendo películas malas y dejándola comer lo que quisiera, la alimentación balanceada podía esperar a otro día. Y cuando por fin empezó a llorar, me abrazó como si nunca me fuera a soltar._

― _Gracias, papi, por esforzarte tanto―fue lo único que me dijo. Pero era suficiente para saber que lo hice bien. La dejé llorar, le dije que eso era solo un bache en el camino y que no debía desalentarla de encontrar el amor._

 _Puede que esa debía haber sido una plática madre-hija, pero nunca me arrepentiré de habérselo dicho yo, porque estaba listo para ser todo lo que mi hija necesitara. Fue la primera vez que me dormí sabiendo que lo estaba haciendo bien, Ingrid estaría orgullosa de mí._

No fue hasta que estacioné el auto que caí en cuenta; no había estado yendo a mi casa. Empecé a caminar con seguridad por el bosque en el que crecí jugando hasta llegar a donde quería. Un pequeño lago, con una gran roca junto donde sentarse.

Ahí le pedí matrimonio a mi amada. Caminó hasta la roca y se sentó. Entendía que lo había impulsado a venir aquí, necesitaba el mismo consuelo que Emily, saber que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

―Ahora nuestra niña es toda una mujer casada, Ingrid―sentí el viento mover los árboles, como si fuera una afirmación de que me estaba escuchando―. ¿Crees que hice un buen trabajo como padre? ¿Crees que logré darle la vida que se merecía? Estoy seguro de que hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo si siguieras aquí… Ya sé que era cuestión de tiempo para que fuera, pero se siente tan pronto. Odio que la casa vuelva a estar silenciosa, me hace sentir solo. Tu sabes mejor que nadie que siempre odié estar solo, pero supongo que ya no puedo huir. ¿Crees que vaya a venir a visitarme? Eso espero, le prepararé su comida favorita y le haré chocolate caliente, como cuando aún vivía ahí.

Empecé a toser con fuerza, el aire empeorando mi malestar. Alejé mi mano de mi boca y lo vi, un par de manchas de sangre. Sabía lo malo que esto era, no me estaba recuperando, pero no me moví de mi lugar. Aun no estaba listo.

―Ya lo sé, debería haberle dicho a Emily, pero eso hubiera arruinado su boda una semana antes. No podía hacerlo. Supongo que se lo diré en dos semanas, cuando vuelva… aunque estará muy ocupada con la mudanza, tal vez deba esperar un poco más―suspiro resignado y me quito la sangre en el pasto―. Pero está bien, no me preocupo. Mi niña pequeña ya no me necesita, tiene alguien más que puede ayudarla. Me tranquiliza, estuve tantos años preocupado de que, si algo me pasaba, ella quedaría sola, pero ya no más. Supongo que la enfermedad llegó a tiempo, ahora es más fácil dejarse ir.

El viento seguía soplando con fuerza, pero no hice ademán de moverme. Sentía a Ingrid junto a mi otra vez, como aquella noche cuando aceptó hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo. Su ausencia me dolía cada día, pero tenía a mi hija para hacerme olvidarlo. Ahora, sólo otra vez, el dolor volvía a ser demasiado. Volvía y volvía a toser, sacando más y más sangre, pero no me quería ir.

Al final, el viento paró y se hizo un silencio absoluto. Entendía eso como una señal para irme, pero me di un momento más, sentía que, si no abría los ojos, Ingrid podría seguir a mi lado. Fue con esfuerzo y lágrimas en los ojos que decidí levantarme. Por un momento consideré quedarme ahí, pero no podía hacerlo.

Podía ser que Emily estuviera casada, pero ella nunca me dejaría de necesitar, por lo que tenía que estar para ella siempre que me necesitara.  
Subí a mi coche y lo arranque, pero al poner las manos en el volante me di cuenta de la verdadera cantidad de sangre que había en ellas.

Estaría para mi hija siempre que me necesitara.  
Al menos mientras aún pudiera.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Esto lo escribí hace ya más de un año, y la verdad nunca me gustó cómo quedó, pero supongo que nada se va arreglar con que se quede acumulando polvo en mi computador.**

 **Tal vez algún día vuelva a editarlo y arreglar ese final que no me convence, pero por el momento ya me rendí. Tal vez a alguien le guste.**


End file.
